Tell Me Why
by cinnamonstyles
Summary: How Jeff, sort of accidentally, showed Nick how he felt.


**Tell Me Why.**

_Sometimes, I think about love, and how we fall for a person, how we tell a person, and how we go from there. I know how I fell for Nick. It was simple. My best friend, the one person that was always there for me. The most beautiful person I'd ever laid eyes on. It happened. Call it what you will - fate, destiny - to me, it's just something that happened, because it was supposed to. Because love is love, it's what holds us together, it's what keeps us fighting. Love is real. Love is what I've come to believe in since meeting Nick._

Valentine's week at Dalton Academy was always hectic. There was the annual Dalton-Crawford Love Ball (cheesy), the chocolate hearts (cheesy), the Warblers breaking out into love songs during class (cheesy!), and the love letter service (cheesy, but proves useful.)

For Jeff, the latter option of the weeks activities would be the first one he'd ever take advantage of. That's what brought him to the library, that oddly sunny February afternoon,the night before the 'big day'. While most students were outside, or planning for the upcoming dance, Jeff sat at his favourite desk near the window, drumming his pen against the wood lightly, trying to find the words to describe how he felt about his best friend.

_Dear Nick,_

_I'm not going to ask you to the Love Ball. I'm not going to send you heart shaped candy. I'm not going to break out into song during chemistry and serenade you. But, I am going to write you this letter, and half hope you dont know who it's from and forget about it, and yet half sort of hope you kinda think you know who I am, but only if you like me back, which I doubt. Anyway, here it goes._

_Nicholas. Where do I start? I am absolutely, 100%, heads over heels in love with you. I'm going to tell you why, too._

_Your beauty._

_Everytime I look at you, I go weak in the knees. My heart starts to thump like mad in my chest, my stomach fills with a million butterflies, my head starts to spin. These are all cliches, cliches that I'm using to describe the feeling I get when you're near me, because I dont believe there is a word in the english dictionary that could accurately depict it otherwise. _

_When you smile that gorgeous smile of yours... the way it lights up your eyes, the way it stretches right across your face, the way your dimples show up... it's one of nthose genuine, beautiful smiles, that shows me that you're happy, and when you're happy, I have no reason not to be. Because you're the most important thing to me._

_Your eyes. I look into them and I'm instantly mesmerised. There's much people say about someones eyes. To me, they're a tell tale sign of how you're feeling. But they're mostly a beautiful insight into you. All those different dark shades of brown, the light tone when you're excited, the dark tone when you're angry, the almost greyness that steals over them when you're upset... they're only subtle differences, it's not like you have magically changing eyes, but I notice them. _

_I've only seen you cry twice, which is twice more than anyone else has. You probably know who I am now. When you cried those times, I cried with you. I held you in my arms and was the best friend I could be for you. And I loved you then. _

_Your hair. It seems like an odd thing to mention in a seperate point, but, I love it. How soft it is, how good it smells, the way it curls at the back of your neck - my god, that curl, it kills me._

_Your lips. When you talk, the way they move, the way they smile, how soft they look. I'd give anything to maybe one day feel them for myself._

_You. The most amazing friend and person I could have possibly met. Inside and out._

_You've always been there for me. When I had a bad day, when I was bullied, when I was scared, when I felt worthless, you were just there. You reminded me that I'd always have someone - you. My rock. The one person I could depend on. _

_You make me laugh. No matter how I'm feeling, if you say anything remotely amusing, I will laugh. Instantly cheer up. _

_You inspire me. You have such an amazing talent, your voice is mesmerising. And you always tell me the same. You believe in me. _

_I dont see myself with any_

"Jeff?"

He looked up, panicking, as he saw Nick standing beside him. He hastily grabbed the paper off the table and hid it in his lap. "Nick.. sup?"

"What are you writing?" he grinned down at him, oh, that grin... "Hey, isnt that that love paper stuff?"

"Uhh, uhm, yesmaybeno yes, I uhm, I guess it is."

"Aw, Jeffy, do you have a crush?"

"No."

Nick raised his eyebrows. "Who's it for?"

"It's none of your -"

Too late. Before he knew what was happening, Nick had grabbed the pages from Jeff's, stupidly, in hindsight, loose grip, and unfolded them.

He didnt dare look at his facial expressions, didnt dare even attempt to grab them back. Jeff simply closed his eyes, and shook his head rapidly. Please dont hate me.

"Jeff?" he whispered, his voice sounding hoarse. "Are you... is this about me?"

"I... I... y...yes. I'm sorry, Nick, I wasnt going to send it -"

"How was that last sentence going to end?"

He took a deep breath. "I dont see myself with anyone else but you. I dont see myself being in love with anyone besides you. You are my one and only."

Jeff didnt see what happened next coming. He didnt even know how it came to pass that, suddenly, Nick was kissing him, Nick, his Nick, his best friend who he loved, this surely couldnt be reality.

_"Pinch me." Nick had muttered against my lips._

_I guess he really did feel the same, in the end. Except that wasnt the end, that was only the beginning. That's how I told Nick inadvertently that I was in love with him, and how I found out it wasnt unrequited. How we go from here? Well, that's another story._

**Authors Note: Hey guys. I was inspired. This took be about twenty minutes to write, which is legit all the time I have to spare these days. But my good friends Lee and Heather are writing an extremely kick ass Warbler fic (Warblers, check it out, they're heatherlee13 on here), and it very much prompted the idea in my head to write a small Nick/Jeff ficlet. I'm thinking this will be a three part oneshot. The next part will be called 'For You', and I'll probably write it some other time around midnight when I cant sleep.**

**I hoped you enjoyed this fluffy Niffness, and make sure you check out heatherlee13's work, master of Nick/Jeff and Kurt/Blaine, just you wait. 3**


End file.
